luigi_super_smash_bros_meleefandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Zelda
For Melee fighter info, see Zelda (SSBM) is the titular character of The Legend of Zelda series by Nintendo. She first appeared in the Super Smash Bros. series in the GameCube installment, Super Smash Bros. Melee, and returned in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Character Description Zelda's first appearance was in the original Legend of Zelda game. She has appeared in (almost) every installment of the Zelda series (excluding Link's Awakening). Since then, she has usually filled the role as the princess, but unlike Nintendo's other prominent character Peach, Zelda more frequently takes a more active role in battles against the evil Ganon, such as in The Wind Waker, Twilight Princess, and Spirit Tracks, where she attacks Ganondorf or Malladus (Spirit Tracks) with Light Arrows and has been shown to have very powerful magic abilities. Zelda's age can change throughout the different games. In some games, she is young girl, and in others, she takes the role of a young adult. Zelda appeared as a playable character on two games for the CD-i, a little-known console that sold very few units. Because of its small market and the fact that Nintendo struck them from the LoZ canon, most people who know of the existence of these games disregard them and consider Zelda's appearance in Melee her first appearance as a playable character. In Super Smash Bros. Melee As a playable character :Main article: Zelda (SSBM) Zelda makes her first appearance in the Super Smash Bros. series as a starting playable character in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Zelda is a powerful character who relies on magic. She is also a bit unique due to her ability to turn into another character entirely, Sheik. Her B-special move is Nayru's Love, which causes a brief blue diamond shield to protect Zelda. Her side-special is Din's Fire, which sends a powerful fireball at her opponents. Her up-special is Farore's Wind, which will teleport Zelda up in the air. Lastly, her down-special is Transform, which allows her to transform into Sheik. Trophies Zelda is a playable character, so she is featured on three trophies that can be acquired by beating each Regular Match with her on any difficulty. Her first trophy is earned by defeating the Classic mode as her on any difficulty; her second from the Adventure mode; her third from the All-Star mode. Her classic trophy reads as follows: Princess Zelda The crown princess of Hyrule. She knows much about the Triforce; in fact, the only person who likely knows more about Triforce lore is Ganondorf himself, whom Zelda evaded in Ocarina of Time by transforming into her alter ego, Sheik. *''The Legend of Zelda, 07/87 In ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl :Main article: Zelda (SSBB) Zelda returns in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a starting playable character. Just like in Melee, she has the ability to transform into Sheik. Her Final Smash is called "Light Arrow." This time around, she shows up as "Zelda/Sheik" in the Character select. (In the Japanese version, Sheik's name is not in the Character select screen). One can select their starting form by clicking on one or the other. She can use Nayru's Love to reflect projectiles and damage near-standing Enemies. Din's Fire works the same way as it did in Melee, although it has been largely improved, its range has been downgraded. Farore's Wind also works the same as it did in Melee, but with an explosion as she reappears. In Super Smash Bros (Wii U and 3DS) As a playable character :Main article: Zelda (SSBWU3DS) Zelda returns again in Super Smash Bros. 4. She no longer transforms into Sheik and has a new Down Special where she summons a Phantom, referencing her appearance in Spirit Tracks. Trophies Zelda has a trophy that is awarded each time the Classic mode is completed with Zelda on any difficulty. See Light Arrow for the trophy description of Zelda's Final Smash: Princess Zelda The queen of Hyrule. In other games, her role changes between titles. In Ocarina of Time, she was hunted by the would-be conqueror, Ganondorf. She deceived him, however, by adopting the persona of Sheik. In Twilight Princess, she surrendered to Zant and was held as his prisoner. *''Legend of Zelda'' (1987) *''Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' (2006) Robed Zelda (With Hood) The princess of Hyrule, loved and trusted by the people. When Hyrule is invaded by Zant from the Twilight Realm, Zelda is resolute in opposing him...but she chooses to protect her people and must surrender. From then on, she is imprisoned in the Twilight Hyrule Castle. In memory of the lost people of Hyrule, Zelda wears a black robe of mourning. *''Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' (2006) Zelda (Wind Waker) The rightful successor of the throne and descendant of the true royal bloodline of Hyrule. She strove to put an end to the ongoing battles with Ganondorf. As the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom, she became a target of the resurrected Ganondorf. Although she was hidden in Hyrule Castle, Ganondorf managed to find and kidnap her. *''Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker'' (2003) Trivia *First Appearance: The Legend of Zelda Year: 1987 Platform: NES Series: The Legend of Zelda See also *Sheik Photos zelda_comparison-656x436.png|Zelda's difference between in SSBM,SSBB and SSB4|link=Photos Category:Characters Category:Stickers Category:The Legend of Zelda universe Category:Trophies Category:Characters (SSBM) Category:Super Smash Bros. Melee Category:Legend of Zelda Trophies Category:Trophies (SSBM) Category:Playable Characters Category:Defaults Category:Princess Zelda